Liquid crystal display devices for displaying video on their liquid crystal panels are known. In a liquid crystal display device, a video is displayed on the liquid crystal panel based on video signals provided by the host to the timing controller (including, for example, vertical synchronization signals, horizontal synchronization signals and video data signals).
In recent years, there have been demands for reduced power consumption in liquid crystal display devices. One approach to reducing the power consumption of a liquid crystal display device is a driving method called idled driving.
During idled driving, drive periods and idle periods are repeated in an alternate manner. A drive period is a period during which a plurality of scan lines are consecutively selected and scanned to write a signal voltage. An idle period is a period during which all the scan lines are placed in the non-selected state and no signal voltage is written.
Idled driving involves periods during which no signal voltage is written, reducing power consumption. Such idled driving is disclosed in JP 2001-312253 A, for example.